


No Space Between

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Meant To Be, Sexual Content, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask Box Fic, from a fic prompt meme...<br/>16. Logyn: things you said with no space between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Space Between

He had only met her a few hours earlier and now she was in his bed, in his arms, calling his name.

 _It was insanity_ , a voice in the back of his mind screamed. This was not him. He was not impulsive or careless or rash - he _never_ acted without thinking, and he certainly never took leave of his senses just because a pretty girl smiled at him. Yet here he was desperately trying to find Valhalla between a princess’s thighs. And damn if he wasn’t finding it.

 _A princess._ Oh, Odin would throw a fit if he found out. But that particular worry was quickly shelved for the daylight hours; the night belonged to them.

Her hands clenched in his hair and her mouth fell open as her orgasm crested, and Loki increased his pace to meet her. He clung to her, like she was the only fixed point in the universe, claiming the cries of ecstasy on her tongue as they found their release.

He trailed kisses down her neck, resting his head against her flushed chest as he tried to catch his breath. Her hands clutched at his back as she whimpered beneath him, the movement of her thighs against his sides inspiring him to action once more.

“Fuck…” he groaned into the crook of her neck. “Marry me, Sigyn.”

 _Marry me, Sigyn?_ Loki froze. What in the Nine Realms would possess him to utter something so ridiculous? What kind of spell had she ensnared him with?

He raised his head and risked a glance at her but instead of a look smug satisfaction he found her brow creased with confusion, her eyes almost fearful. She was not the architect of any spell; she was as trapped in it as he was.

Loki felt compelled to rid her of all her fears and doubts, and so he kissed her, groaning as she responded with vigour.

“Marry me, Sigyn,” he whispered, his lips hovering over hers, their laboured breaths mingling.

Yes, it was impulsive and careless and rash, but it was right. Loki felt it in his soul.

“Marry me, Sigyn,” he repeated, his voice just shy of pleading.

“Yes,” came her reply, so soft Loki almost didn’t hear it over the beat of his own pulse.

“Yes?” Loki asked, a grin sliding into place as her delightful laughter filled his bedchambers.

“Yes, Loki, I will marry you,” Sigyn replied as best she could with her lips pressed against his. “Yes.”

Loki loved her response so well that he made her repeat over and over that night, and every night that followed.


End file.
